


Rain isn’t a friend

by Rennie_5



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, andriel - Freeform, angst with some soft andriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie_5/pseuds/Rennie_5
Summary: Andrew’s memories resurface in the middle of the night and Neil helps without knowing.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Rain isn’t a friend

There was a stain on the ceiling. One which Andrew could not stop looking at. It was dark outside, and he could hear Kevin whimpering in his sleep again. Rain hit at the window, trying to get in.

Andrew felt his heart thumping, and wondered who else was awake. Who else could hear his hidden terror. He couldn’t stop the memories from overwhelming him. The memories of a hand holding his in place, bruises forming quickly. The shadows of the night made it seem as if the bruises had never healed.   
He gripped the railing of the bed hard enough for it to creak and when he let go the imprints of the railing could be seen in his hand. He sat up, his head pounding.He tried forming words but his mouth was too dry for him to be heard over the rain. The feeling of helplessness was familiar and unwelcome.

He sat there, his back against the wall, for long. The rain stopped when the sun started rising, creating a pink glow which illuminated the sky.   
Andrew could hear Neil’s breathing underneath him. It was calm, almost peaceful - unlike what the majority of Andrew’s night had been.   
He closed his eyes, and fell asleep to the sound of Neil’s breath going in and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> this was my first fic! (that i posted)  
> feel free to comment whatever or just keysmash :)   
> xx


End file.
